


I'm Uhh...

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot where Pietro and reader are out in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Uhh...

“Do you remember back when stars were just stars?” you broke the silence between you and Pietro.

You two had been lying in the snow under the darkening sky, watching as the blue faded into black then seemed to disappear over the edge of the earth. You were wrapped up in fur coats, trying to stay warm in the cold north but it was his hand wrapped  around yours that seemed to warm you the most.  

“What do you mean? Are the stars not the same?” He looked over at you confused and intrigued to see what insane theory you had to back up your point.

“well” you started, moving further into his body. His arms wrapping around you to keep you close. “the stars are the same but they aren’t just stars now. There are so many things out there that things aren’t what they seem”

Pietro smiled down at you, always amused at what you came up with.

“what do you mean by that?”

“well” You looked up at the Sokovian, attempting to get into a position to see his whole face but ended up just staring at him. “You aren’t Pietro Maximoff anymore you are now Quicksilver and I’m not Y/n im..uhh” You stopped unable to think of a cool superhero name.

“So beautiful that you make me insane every time I’m near you” Pietro added on unexpectedly.

Your eyes widened at the suddenly declaration but fluttered closed as his lipstouched yours. You felt him shift beside you, carefully rolling you back into the snow as he held onto you tighter. Your kisses got quicker, feeling his lips against yours, worried that he would notice how chapped they were but he didn’t mind. All he wanted to do was kiss you. Forever. He wanted to wake you up and put you to sleep with a kiss. Greet you and bid you farewell. All he wanted to do was love you. And for the fleeting moments, you two had together he would.

As his hand, slipped inside the thick fur coat, your fingers tangled themselves in his hair, slowly running your fingers along his scalp. His hands rubbed along you waist onto of all you layers but it was the thought that counted. You kisses slowed down as your breathing sped up.

You both pulled away panting, his fingers curling into the fabric of your shirt and your fingers tracing down his face.

You pulled his face close, pressing a kiss to his lips and whispered, “wake up”

In the cell across the hall, Pietro woke up panting and grasping around for reality. He sat straight up, turning his head directly to you smiling sheepishly, knowing that he had been caught out again. All his dreams and thoughts about you filtered directly into your brain, creating a private line creating a special connection between the two of you.

Sometimes too special.


End file.
